Dragon Ball Z:acks
by Aramati
Summary: Tres aventureiros em busca das esferas do dragão descobrem que nem sempre é preciso sair da sua terra para achar o que procura. Mas até lá eles lidam com Pokemons, Digiescolhido, Bruxos e vidente, cavaleiro e ranger, etc...


Fic para o concurso do Aniventure 2010

**Dragon Ball Z(acks)**

-Ha! um belo dia para o Imperador da Vila Aniventuriah

Foxy (gota)

-Vamos, vamos Foxy, anime-se, só falta mais uma esfera do dragão.

-Sim, ai essa aventura acaba.

-Hum, não tinha pensado por esse lado

Kamo-chan pica ela

-Eu não vou contar pra ele -sussurra

Kamo pica novamente

-Ok, ok, me convenceu. Eu conto

- Contar oque?

- É que depois de juntar-mos as esferas.... elas se espalham novamente.

- Sugoi! Então essa aventura pode continuar Não precisa ter fim !

- Aah, vamos variar neh? Que tal procurar as relíquia da morte, Carmem Sandiengo ou quem sabe pegar o pombo?- Hum... ok, pensamos nisso depois. Primeiro a esfera numero dois. Para onde leva nossa próxima dica?

- Mas já? Estamos a tanto tempo fora de Aniventuriah, não podemos ficar mais um pouco?

- Que é isso Foxy? Esta amolecendo? Mais aventuras esperam-nos la fora - Zaks disse apontando para o horizonte com a outra mão na cintura. - então, qual nossa próxima pista?

- Bem... soube de umas esferas diferentes num mundo cheio de criaturas poderosas.

- O que estamos esperando?! Kamo~chan, por favor?

O trio aventureiro partiu em mais uma viagem inter-dimensional. Chegando naquela terra, logo avistaram uma ave segurando um nabo.

-Kamo~chan, pode perguntar pra quele cara se ele sabe algo das esferas do dragão?

- Craaa!

- Far far farfetch!

Kamo fez sinal para que o seguissem. Caminharam por uma trilha ate achar um individuo muito grande e preto que dormia enquanto JOGAVA PSP!

-Nossa, esse cara é bom.

Foxy acordou-o e perguntou sobre a esfera do dragão.

-Snoooo... zzz... - e ele voltou a dormir.

- Ah, legal! Mas onde? -tentando acorda-lo novamente.

- Snorlax snooo... zzz... -voltou a dormir e girou para o aldo, revelando uma bolinha branca e vermelha.

- Ué, mas não era para ser dourada?

Disse Zacks enquanto analisava a estranha bola. De repente diante deles surge um pequeno dragão alaranjado com uma chama na cauda.

- É, acho que não entenderam bem o que agente quis dizer com 'esfera do dragão'. - Murmurou foxy.

- Charizaaaaad!

- É, não foi desta vez.

- Craaac! - comentou Kamo~chan tristonho.

O trio voltou para Aniventurah, mas não sabiam eles que estavam sendo observados.

Em algum lugar da Vila Aniventuriah:

- Já falamos com todos mundos que conhecemos, e nenhum sinal da esfera.

- Olá, jovens! - um homem de capa vermelha acompanhado de duas criaturas estranhas que lembram raposas, uma amarela e sonolenta e outra esquia e branca com orelhas pontudas.

- Quem é o senhor? Nunca o vi pela vila antes. - Foxy estava desconfiada.

- Erm, na verdade sou novo por aqui mesmo, cheguei hoje.

- O senhor domina magia? - já Zacks estava curioso.

- Na verdade, a magia não vem de mim. - apontou para seu companheiro sonolento. - Este é meu guia Abbra, o magico.

- Hum, sei como é isso. - Zacks olhou para Kamo~chan.

- Bem, vou indo. Quero conhecer a vila toda ainda hoje.

Depois que o homem se afastou, Zacks sente a falta de algo.

- Hei, cadê a minha bolsa!?!

Do outro lado aparece Abbra sentado enquanto fazia malabarismo. No seu colo esta a bolsa do aventureiro que pega sem pensar duas vezes. Mas ele sente a falta de algo.

- Zacks, não são as nossas esferas?

Foxy aponta para o sonolento.

- Hei, devolva isso!

- Zacks, peça com jeito.

O abbra pôs uma mão na cintura e continuou seu malabarismo com a outra mão. Zacks deixou escapar:

- Mas é mesmo um pokemon de circo!

O pokemon abriu um olho e olhou serio para o ruivo, jogou todas as 4 bolas para o alto e quando elas iam cair ele bateu as palmas. E as bolas desapareceram.

- Abraaaa!

- Ué? Mas cadê?

Quando o rapaz deu um passo na direção do Abbra, este desapareceu do nada.

Foxy pôs a mão no rosto e Kamo escondeu a cara debaixo da asa.

Em outro lugar da Vila Aniventuriah, dois cavalheiros negociam.

- Porque eu trocaria essa taça magica por uma bola dourada com uma estrelinha vermelha?

- Posso dar junto esta espada, se o senhor insiste. Esta é Excalibur, a mais poderosa espada de todos os tempos. É esta taça o Santo Graau, a busca de toda uma vida.

- Tudo bem, se sois rei como diz, vou confiar na sua palavra.

- Só não sei agora como voltar para minha terra.

- Pelo mar, de onde vieste.

- Obrigada pela sugestão. E adeus nobre cavaleiro.

Quando o homem partia, o outro analisava a bela espada que era quase de sua altura.

- Será que esta espada é tudo que ele disse? - perguntou sua acompanhante, uma jovem arqueira loira.

- Um bom armeiro reconhece uma preciosidade quando vê uma.

- E esta bola?

- Sei quem vai quere-la.

Não longe dali:

- Alguma ideia, Zacks?

- Sim. Bem, ele fez aquilo com magia, então acho que precisamos procurar com magia. Você acha que consegue isso?

Lançou um olhar pidão para a amiga.

-Aff, ok. Kamo~chan, vou precisar da sua ajuda.

A paisagem toda ao redor se alterou. Parecia a mesma vila, mas com clima, estabelecimentos, trajes e pessoas diferentes.

- Onde estamos?

- Na vila mesmo, mas em outra dimensão. É aqui que pratico magia.

- Ual! Devia ter me chamado aqui antes.

Foxy os guiou até uma estalagem sombria. Subiram uma escada velha que rangia. E la encima, em meio a fumaça pesada e muitos bibelôs, uma velha bruxa cheia de cachecóis e com óculos imensos.

Depois da consulta com a vidente:

-Ainda acho que ela é uma farsante! Como vamos achar alguma esfera "onde já estamos"?

- Zacks, você não queria 'procurar com magia'? Pra mim isso é usar vidência.

Mas o rapaz nem estava prestando atenção.

- NOOOSSA! Que loja MANEIRA!

Entraram na loja que tinha tudo que é tipo de cacalheco magico. Com as cestas cheias de bugigangas, se dirigiram ao caixa. Enquanto a moça os atendia, viram dois gêmeos ruivos discutindo atrás do balcão. O motivo da discussão dizia respeito a um objeto dourado.

- CRAAAACCC!!!!! - Kamo~chan começou a fazer muito escândalo e a sapatear na cabeça do Zacks.

- Ai ai, que é, cara? Ai, ta machucando!

- Zacks, veja! É uma das nossas esferas!

Os gêmeos, e todos mais da loja, olharam para o trio barulhento.

- Falam disso? - perguntou um gêmeo mostrando uma esfera com quatro estrelas.

- Querem comprar? - perguntou o outro.

- Sim, sim, quanto querem? - Foxy estava animada.

Os gêmeos se encararam com brilho nos olhos.

Duas horas depois:

- Hahaha, você é incrível, como conseguiu convencer os dois?

- Seila, quem adivinharia que eles gostariam de bandanas da aldeia do som?

Quando retornaram para sua dimensão, encontraram o cavaleiro com sua fiel escudeira aprendiz de ranger.

- Ola jovens, tenho algo que pode interessa-lhes. - Disse mostrando a esfera numero um.

- Nossa! É nosso dia de sorte! O que você quer em troca?

- Hei Kamo, prevejo mais negociações. Vamos jogar DSI?

Zacks estava largado na sua cama remendada com cara desanimada. Já fazia vários dias que não havia noticia de uma bola sequer. Foxy estava encolhida em sua 'cama' redonda que mais lembrava um ninho de cobertores. Falando em ninho, Kamo~chan estava no seu, que ficava 'guardado' numa casinha acima de um relógio de pêndulo, parecendo um cuco. A jovem nekomata acorda e tenta animar o amigo.

- Zaaacks, levanta ai, vou fazer uns sanduíche de sardinha pra te alegrar. Kamo~chan, venha me ajudar.

Assim que a jovem saiu, uma carta surgiu no ar com um estralo no canto da sala. Zacks foi conferir o que era.

- Foxy, carta pra você!

Ela chega com um rabo de peixe para fora da boca, abre o envelope e termina de engolir o peixe enquanto lê.

- Hum, é da Nee-sam. Ela disse que tem novidades para nós e quer que a visitemos.

Zacks fala muito animado e com enorme sorriso no rosto:

- Legal! Estava mesmo com saudades da Nyanko! Faz tanto tempo que não a visitamos!

- Zacks, faz favor, você poderia disfarçar um pouco tua empolgação com a nee?

- Que ha? Não esta animada de rever sua irmã?

- Não é isso. É que... Sabe, Blumenau é muito bonita mas...

- Mas oque?

- É que... você sabe que não gosto muito de água, e tem chovido muito por lá.

Zacks e Kamo olham incrédulo pra nekomata. Até que com outro estalo aparece outra carta no ar.

- Mudança de planos. A nee disse que vem agora para a sede da lojinha dela na vila.

- PERFEITO! Vamos agora! - e Zacks sai correndo porta afora.

Kamo e Foxy se encaram rindo.

Em outra parte da Vila Aniventuriah:

A lojinha mais kawaii da rua, da vila! As bordas do telhado mais parecem rendas. Os aventureiros encontraram na entrada Kuro Marui e Shiro Marui brincando no jardim colorido.

-Owww. - foxy acariciava eles, quase que ronronando.

De repende ouvem um som estranho, uma mistura de risada maligna e rugido felino muito assustador. Os três olham para cima preocupados e vem Psyko no telhado com seu sorriso maligno.

- Erm, acho melhor entrarmos logo.

Mas os meninos ja estavam la dentro a essa altura. Foxy correu atras.

Na entrada viram um rapaz no caixa lendo um mangá de Nana. Logo veio um grito:

- Foxy! Nee-chan, quanto tempo!

A nekomata morena correu ao abraço da irmazinha, esta que quase lhe quebra as costelas.

- Olá, Zacks

Quando Zacks ia dar um abraço na morena ela virou na outra direção.

- Oww, Kamo~chan - e deu um beijinho na cabeça dele.

Zacks novamente tentou abraça-la, mas esta voltou sua atenção para as pilhas de caixa ao seu redor.

- Veja, nee-chan, eu sei que você gosta tanto de rosinha e branco. Fiz essa T-shirt especialmente para você.

- Nhaa, Kawaiii.

- Kamo~chan, - ela segurava miúdos sapatinhos- que tal um par de sandalhas ninjas especialmente para você?

- Craaaaa!

Ela voltou a sua arrumação, com uma velocidade incrível.

- Tava com muitas saudades nee.

- Eu também, Nyanko-chan. - emendou o ruivo.

- Eu tenho andado muito ocupada.

- Você SEMPRE esta muito ocupada, Nyanko!

Ela olhou para Zacks por um momento e voltou para outra caixa.

- Não me esqueci de ti.

Zacks olhou seu presente.

- Um... boton do Psyco?

A morena só sorriu e voltou a suas arrumações.

- Pronto, acabei. Tenho de voltar pra casa.

-Mas já? - o rapaz soltou com clara decepção.

- Ah, nee. Fica mais.

- É, fica, fica! - insistiu Zacks.

- Não posso. - Nyanko se movia com uma velocidade incrível pela loja.

- Junior, avise aos clientes que as encomendas chegaram.

O rapaz que a essa hora tava lendo um manga de Ranma1/2 disse sem desviar da leitura:

- Chegaram mais algumas. - e entregou uma lista para a nekomata.

- Ah, esta bem. Tchau amores, ja ne!

Ela pegou sua bolsa e coloca o bilhete dentro enquanto saia apressadamente. Foxy gritou:

- PARE NEE!!

Todos olharam assustados, menos o Junior que estava guardando Ranma e pegando uma de FullMoon.

- O que ouve?! - perguntou a mais velha assustada.

- Nee, esse chaveiro, onde?

- Ah, esse meu novo? Fiz esses dias.

Nyanko mostrou um chaveiro cheio de peças diferentes, incluindo uma bola dourada com três estrelas vermelhas.

- Lindo, Nyanko, como tudo que você faz.

Zacks estava meio bobo desde que ela disse "amores".

- Nee, é uma das esferas que estamos procurando!

- Hum, jura?

- Hai.

A morena arrancou com força e habilidade a esfera do eu chaveiro e entregou para Zacks, que só faltava babar.

- Meu presentinho especial para você.

E piscou de forma que só ele viu.

- Agora vou mesmo, ja ne!

O ruivo estava incrivelmente vermelho.

- Zaacks, Zaaaaacks, vamos! - Foxy viu que não tava adiantando. - Junior, ta lendo Inuyasha DENOVO?

- Uhum.

- Já é a 15ª vez!

- Na verdade, 58ª.

Na casa dos aventureiros:

Zacks mal chegou, ja estava juntando a nova esfera às outras. Foxy na sua caminha observava.

- Ótimo, estamos com seis esferas novamente.

Foxy nota algo estranho.

- Zacks, qual era a esfera que faltava?

- Era a numero dois, porque?

- E o que é aquela na bolsa?

- É uma das que o Abbra não usou. E - o jovem analisou supreso - é a numero dois!

-Qual falta agora?

- A sete.

- Craaa!

Kamo~chan tinha algo a dizer. Ele foi ate seu ninho, e da portinha de madeira rolou uma maciça bola dourada. Uma bola com sete estrelas vermelhas.

-Kamo~chan, a quanto tempo vocês estava com isso?

A voz do menino parecia magoada.

-Craa.

- Zaky, Kamo~chan só queria fazer uma supresa. Ele achou que seria mais interesante se a sétima encontrada fosse a numero sete.

- Hum, faz sentido. De qualquer forma, arigatou Kamo~chan.

Eles juntam as esferas e surge um imenso dragão.

- Qual seu desejo?

Shen-long tem uma voz de trovão.

- Queremos ir para a terra mais magnifica e cheia de tesouros e aventuras de todos os mundos.

- Desejo concedido!

Desaparece o Dragão num vendaval sinistro. Desaparecem as esferas. Mas mais nadas acontece.

- Ué, o que ouve.? Porque ainda estamos na Aniventuriah?

Zacks realmente estava desapontado.

- Que lugar teria mais aventuras do que aqui?

Consolou Foxy.

- Craa craa cra!*

* - As vezes, o lugar com mais tesouros é nosso proprio lar.

* * *

Esta fic foi especial para mim.

Sempre tive dificuldade grande com CrossOver. Problemas em usar personagens pouco conhecidos e falta de capacidade epica em fazer fics neutras, que são o melhor tipo para concursos. Sem falar em aventura, q não é meu forte mas é o forte do evento XD  
Com todas essas caracteristicas, ano passado sofri para fazer a fic, que esse ano fluiu naturalmente. (E foi feita com prazo restrito de 5h.) NUNCA imaginei fazer tranta bagunça em uma fic com tanta facilidade 0.0

Em fim, espero que tenham gostado de ler tanto quanto gostei de escrever.


End file.
